Wedding Romances
by NewSatan
Summary: Klay got dragged to a wedding by an old friend. Now here he was, ditched and sitting next his enemy. Tom Majors. But maybe things aren't as bad as they seem. Klay/Tom. That's right! I give you the first ever Klay/Tom oneshot romance! I call it Klom!


Klay/Tom Oneshot.

Klay couldn't believe his bad luck. Out of all the things that could have happened, why did it have to happen like this? Klay had somehow agreed to go to a wedding with an old high school friend as a wingman, only to get ditched for said so-called-friend. Klay was positive that his couldn't possibly get any worse; good god was he wrong. Come to find out, the bride just so happened to the older sister of one of Klay's enemies. Tom. Now here Klay was, sitting at a dinner table at the reception with TOM, sitting right next to him! Both were wearing suits, Klay sporting a black tux with a yellow tie. Tom wore a similar, slimmer tux with a bright blue tie. Klay ended up ditching his pink glasses and even went as far to shaving his goatee. Klay's so-called-friend had insisted that Klay also got a haircut. Klay hated it. His hair reminded him of that Mako guy of the Legend of Korra series. Klay's younger cousin had forced him to watch it with her a while back.

On the upside, Klay wasn't the only one suffering. Tom seemed as bored and annoyed as Klay was. For some odd reason, there was this guy from the table across from them that kept waving at Tom. The guy was probably slightly older than Klay. He kept giving Tom this almost lustful look. Every time the guy waved, Tom would sigh and glare at his glass of ice water that sitting, untouched, in front of him.

Both Klay and Tom wouldn't dare make eye contact. They both knew that the other was there, but the only acknowledgement that they gave each other, was a side glance out of the corner of their eye. They sat in awkward, angry silence as the groom's best man gave a speech. That guy from the other table kept staring at Tom. Klay could practically see the anger and annoyance come off of the smaller boy in waves. Tom wasn't the only one getting irritated though; Klay was getting annoyed too. That guy was a creep.

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" Klay hissed in a hushed whisper. Tom turned his head to the right, right at Klay. Tom looked shocked. Klay was shocked too. He never thought he would end up talking to Tom tonight. They were sitting next to each other because all the other chairs at the other tables were taken. Klay couldn't leave his so-called-friend was his ride home. Tom couldn't leave for obvious reasons, being related to the bride. After Tom got over his shock, he let out an annoyed sigh.

"I don't know." He whispered angrily. "He's some friend of the bride's maid. That guy won't leave me alone."

"Why don't you just tell the guy off?" Klay asked in a 'isn't it obvious?' kind of tone. Tom glared at him.

"What do you care? Besides, I can't. My sister practically threatened me to be on my best behavior. She'll kill me if I cause a scene." Klay just mumbled a 'hm' and went back to staring at the floral arrangement in the center of the table. They didn't speak again for a good twenty minutes. In those twenty minutes, the best man, bride's maid, a few friends, and even the bride got up and made a speech. Some were longer than others. Once Tom's sister got up and said her speech, Klay stopped staring at the table's decorations and looked up at the bride. Her white wedding gown was beyond beautiful. The thing was obviously worth a fortune. But what surprised Klay the most was how similar she and Tom looked. She was probably eight years older than him, but she had the same bright blue eyes and jet-black hair. Her skin was just as tan as Tom's. She was downright beautiful too.

"You guys look a lot alike." Klay mumbled. Tom, who was staring at his sister with a bored expression, looked up at Klay in surprise.

"What?" Tom asked.

"You and your sister. You guys look a lot alike." Klay said. Tom relaxed and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." Tom stayed silent for a moment. Klay thought he was just done talking. But after a few minutes of silence, Tom spoke up again. "If you don't mind my asking, why exactly are you here?" Klay sighed as he shut his eyes, trying to hold back his anger.

"An old high school friend of mine dragged me here as a wingman. He ended up ditching me and now he's swooning over one of your sister's bride's maids. I can't leave cause he's my ride home." Klay said as he pointed at the tall, brown haired man with an arm wrapped around one of the bride's maids.

"She must've invited him." Tom mumbled. Klay mumbled in response. "Some friend you got there."

"We're not friends, not anymore." Klay hissed quietly. "You know, for being the bride's brother, you don't seem to be enjoying this wedding." Klay said. Tom glared at his glass.

"I hate weddings. I actually just hate anything that involves getting dressed up." Tom grumbled.

"Why's that?" Klay asked.

"Does it really matter?" Tom shot back. Klay let out a sigh.

" I guess not." Tom leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms out.

"I'm really getting sick of that guy." Klay turned to look at Tom, not quit understanding what was saying. Tom was glaring at the guy who kept at Tom. The man was currently batting his at Tom with a love-struck look on his face.

"I didn't know you attracted suitors from the field." Klay said teasingly. Tom scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"That's a quality that I'm not proud of." Klay raised an eyebrow.

"What? This happens a lot?" Klay asked. Tom crossed his arms over chest and closed his eyes.

"You have no idea." Klay actually laughed a little.

"Wow, I never would've guessed." Klay said with astonishment. Tom scowled at him.

"It may be funny to right now, but once they start the music it's going to be just as annoying to you as it is me." Tom said. Klay leaned forward and put his head in his hand, supported by the table.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to get up and ask me to dance. Of course, I'll obviously say no. Then he'll probably just end up flirting endlessly until he gets what he wants, which he wont. And with you sitting next to me, you'll have to sit through the whole thing." Tom explained.

"That's quite an observation there, Majors" Klay said.

"With the way Susie-love-struck over is looking at me, I'm pretty sure it's going to happen." Tom said.

"Then why don't you just tell him that you're here with someone?" Klay suggested. Tom raised an eyebrow at the Blonde.

"Oh, okay. So what am I supposed to do when he asks who I'm here with, tell him they're in the bathroom? He'll know I'm lying." Klay rolled his eyes. Klay looked over at the guy. He looked like he was about to rape Tom. Klay had no desire to see this or hear this guy flirt with Tom. It would undoubtedly annoy Klay to no ends.

"Tell him you're here with me." Klay said. Tom went wide-eyed, obviously shocked.

"What? You're kidding right?" Tom asked.

"You want him to come over here and flirt with you?" Klay asked. Tom gave the guy a quick side-glance.

"No." He mumbled.

"Then just say you're here with and he'll leave you alone. That'll save us both from headaches." Tom seemed to contemplate his options.

"I guess." Tom was still unsure of the idea.

"You got any better ideas?" Klay asked. Tom glared at him. His face practically had a big 'No' plastered on it. Tom sighed.

"Fine, we'll go with your plan." Tom said. Just then, the music began to play. People began to dance. It wasn't long before the guy got up and walked over here. Two minutes after the music started, the guy got up from his chair and walked up to Tom. He was grinning like a love-struck loon.

"Hey Tom," he purred. "Wanna dance?" Tom glared at his glass.

"No thanks." Tom said. Klay glared at the guy. His face faltered a little.

"What? Why not? Come on, Tom, you know you want to." The guy flirted.

"Sorry, but I'm actually here with someone." Tom said. Klay smiled at the guy's reaction. The guy's face contorted into anger then confusion.

"And just _who_ are you with?" He obviously didn't believe Tom. Klay decided it was time he intervened. Without a second thought, Klay wrapped his left arm around Tom shoulders and immediately brought the smaller boy closer to him. Tom ended up letting a little 'meep' in the process.

"He's with me." Klay said with a smile. The guy glared at Klay with pure hatred. Tom quickly recovered from his surprise.

"Yeah, I'm with him." Tom said, trying to play along.

"No you're not. I bet you're making this up." The guy hissed, not giving up.

"We're not making this up. He's with me." Klay said, keeping a firm grip on Tom's shoulder.

"What? Like a date?" The guy raised an eyebrow. Tom blushed a little. Klay smirked at him.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." Klay could feel Tom tense up. He was getting uncomfortable under the situation.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it." The guy barked.

"How so?" Klay asked. The guy smirked.

"Kiss!" Tom tensed up even more. Crap, this got out of hand. Klay wasn't giving up though. It was either admit defeat and put with this for the rest of the night, or kiss Tom and get rid of for good.

"Fine." Klay huffed. Tom looked at him, wide-eyed. His face was screaming 'what the hell are you doing? Klay ignored Tom's look and took his free hand and cupped Tom's chin. Before Klay let him talk himself out of it, he leaned in and crashed his lips to Tom's. It was a soft, sweet kiss. Klay felt Tom start to kiss back. Klay felt his heart flutter a little. Klay hated to admit it, but he didn't want to pull away. So he didn't. He deepened the kiss. Tom immediately tensed back up. Klay slowly moved his lips against Tom's. Tom began kissing back again and started to relax. Klay kissed the smaller boy a little longer before finally breaking the kiss. Klay looked up where the guy was standing. He wasn't there anymore. He must've stormed off.

"I think we got rid of him." Klay mumbled. Klay looked back at Tom. Tom was staring at his again. His cheeks were deep red. "Sorry." Klay mumbled. Tom looked up at him, slightly shocked.

"What're apologizing for? I kissed back!" Klay raised his eyebrows at him.

"Okay! So…now what?" Klay asked.

"Can you please move your arm?" Klay had forgotten it was still wrapped Tom's shoulders. He was comfortable.

"But I don't want to." Klay said. Tom scowled at him, his blush reddening at the same time.

"Klay, the charade's over. He's gone. You can stop now." Tom said.

"Oh please, Majors. Don't even try to tell me that you didn't feel anything from that kiss!" Klay got an even redder Tom in response. Klay smiled. "That's what I though."

"Shut up!" Tom hissed. Tom didn't seem all that angry though. Klay decided to take a risk.

"Hey Tom." Klay said. Tom turned his head back to Klay.

"What?" Tom let out a quick gasp as Klay put his lips back over Tom's. Klay smiled into the kiss when Tom almost immediately began kissing back. Klay shifted in his seat. He moved his arms down to Tom's waist. Tom's hands were in Klay's hair within seconds. Klay another chance and shoved his tongue in Tom's mouth. Tom jerked a little, but quickly let the blonde explore the inside of his mouth. Klay felt his heart skip a couple beats when Tom moaned into his lips. Klay was enjoying every second. He never knew that kissing Majors would be _this_ amazing. Klay had no choice but to break the kiss. Both of them needed oxygen. Tom wrapped his arms around Klay's neck. Both of them were breathing hard.

"We should do this more often." Klay said with a smile. Tom smiled back.

"Definitely."

* * *

Oh yeah! As promised, a Klay/Tom oneshot. I think I did pretty okay. It's the first ever Klay/Tom oneshot Romance! I feel accomplished. Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
